NO WAY NOT GONNA HAPPEN!
by rainbowpop
Summary: Kisa and Shino have known eachother since all their life but why did they start hating and what do thier parents have in store for them.......... Muture Language Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Kisa Hikarais Pov (your pov).

* * *

No way in Freaking Hell am I going to marry that freak I yelled at my so- called parents.  
Kisa sweetie hes hardly a freak and give him a chance you might actually learn to love him. My Father said.  
First I would have to like him even within 20 mile of me but even for that to happen you would have to pay me 99 billion yen. I yelled in his face. Point out one couple that has been in these conditions and it worked it out without one of them being dead. Cause either Im going to commit suicide or Im going to kill him!

Shinos Pov  
Dad why do I have to marry that little Bitch?  
Shino we already discussed this His Father stated.

Back to Kisas pov  
Kisa, were sorry that you are disappointed but this agreement was made a while ago and you have to deal with it go it, Shino and you are to be married in 7 months I dont care if I have to lock you up in your room until then. You are going to marry him the decision has already been made. My Mom threatened me.  
No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!  
Its not like I want to marry you. Shino mumbled.  
EXCUSE ME BASTERD WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I yelled at him.  
I said that its not like I want to marry you Baka (Idiot in Japanese) either. I rather marry Sakura.Shino said.  
Oh really I rather marry Rock Lee. (Gees thats harsh I mean choosing Rock Lee over Shino who in the right mind would do that But I do believe that Naruto wouldnt be half as entertaining with out Rock lee but those Eyebrows..Agggggggghhhhhh!)I said to him.

Hope you guys are happy together. He snapped.  
Best wishes with Sakura. I yelled at him.  
That Whole conversation really pised me off. I hate those 2 loud bakas and everyone including him knew that. Its not that I hate Shino. I mean we were best friends when were little, we were inseparable you would never see one of us without each other unless 1 of us was sick or out of Kohona but usually we were sick at the same time or out of the village together cause our parents are the best of friends and my mom has been like a mom to Shinos mom died and his dad has been like a father to me after my dad die (your mom got remarried), Then when were 10 Shino stated acting weirder and stopped talking to except for when he calls me names. Then we became enemies, which is weird seeing that every guy happens to like me except for him.


	2. Chapter 2

------- THE NEXT MORNING ------

5:39 pm

Kayla, Sweetie its time to make up My mom said shaking me to wake.

Never. I growled at her.

Now

No. I mumbled.

Yes, its time for you to train. Youre going to be late.

I dont wanna go.

KISA GET READY AND LEAVE THIS HOUSE OR TONIGHT YOU ARE GOING TO BE SLEEPING WITH SHINO (not dirty or anything just like sleeping in the same bed) GOT IT!

Yes maim. I mumbled as I started to get dressed.

20 minutes later

Sorry sensei that Im late. I said as I ran towards Her, Hinata and uggh Shino but no Kiba in sight with Kari my wolf.

Its okay were still waiting for Kiba, so relax. She said to me.

I thought so.

Wow youre not yelling thats a first A voice behind me said.

You know I dont yell that much, so leave me alone, please. I asked Shino.

No. he said plainly as he pinned me to a tree.

Go away Jackass to Sakura you said you rath-

Aww little bitch is using big kid words now. He said using baby talk.

Thats enough Shino. Since neither one of you 2 can behave training is canceled for today.

We all went our separate ways.

5 minutes later

Kiba ran stops in training ground.

What the hell where are they?!

Kurenais Pov.

Sorry Tsunade for interrupting. But I cant stand it anymore is there anything I can do about Kisa and Shino so I cant get threw one day of peaceful training? I said.

You know this is the 13 complaint this month and yesterday when I found out theyre engaged. I almost fain- Tsunade said.

Whos engaged? Kurenai asked.

Kisa and Shino.

To whom.

Each other

What the Fuck?! You have to be kidding me.

Nope.

You do realize that one of them is going to end up dead, right?

Not ness-

1000 yen on Kisa killing Shino.

1000 yen on no one dieing.

Your on!

Anyway bring them both of them to the forest of peace and leave them with enough supplies for a week and tie them together with a special jujsu to where they can be further than 5 feet of each other and lock all of the exits of the forest.

What if it doesnt work?

Then theres no hope for anyone. Tsunade with a frightened look on her face.


End file.
